darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
95
Victoria discovers the pen she found at Lookout Point belonged to Burke, and that he must have lost it while killing Bill Malloy there. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. For a few short days I have left the nameless terrors of Collinwood behind me. Now I am about to return to them without accomplishing the purpose of my mission. Without discovering the secret of my identity. Victoria relates her encounter with the ghost of Bill Malloy; Frank naysays. Victoria tells Frank that she feels she belongs at Collinwood after he attempts to get her to leave the estate because it's too stressful. Burke arrives and tells Victoria that he's almost ready to go back to Collinsport. Frank asks Victoria if she and Burke are more than friends; Victoria says they're not. She says Burke is strange and unknown. Victoria doesn't understand Burke; Frank flirts and again offers her a ride home. Frank plans to look through the records, first thing in the morning. He asks Victoria out non-professionally; she accepts. Burke is upset that the Logansport folks haven't yet accepted his bid. He offers 10% more; Blair is skeptical because he doesn't think it's worth that much. While sitting with Blair, Victoria sees a duplicate of her pen, which Burke gave him. She tells him she found its twin. Blair tells her there are only six in the world, four in South America and Burke's two in North America. Based on the place where she found it, she begins to think that Burke lost it during his murder of Bill Malloy at Lookout Point. She calls Frank, who's out, so she calls Collinwood. She gets Roger, whom she asks to come get her, because she's in danger. She tells him about the pen and its connection to Malloy's murder. Roger races to get her. Victoria tells Burke she's decided to stay in Bangor since Elizabeth doesn't need her until the following evening. Memorable quotes : Victoria: Oh, we can sit here and be very logical because we're miles away from Collinwood but when you're back there, it's different. You find yourself believing things that you scoffed at before. : Frank: You're frightened of that house, aren't you? : Victoria: I'm terrified of it. There's something sinister about it. I can't explain it, but it's in the air. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← John Baragrey as James Blair * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * Charles Goff as Bangor Pine Hotel Waiter (uncredited) * Pat McNamara as Bangor Pine Hotel customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production Story * The records at Garner & Garner date back to 1879. * There are only six in existence of the Filigree pen, four are in , Burke had one, and James Blair, Burke's lawyer, owns the other. Burke gave his to Carolyn as a gift in episode 42, who gave it to Roger in episode 45, who planed to give it back to Burke, but was unable to, due to losing it, in episode 47. It was then found by Victoria at Lookout Point, the site of Bill Malloy's murder, in episode 75. Finally, it was stolen from Victoria by Roger in episode 82, who believed it would incriminate him with Bill's murder, and he promptly buried in episode 83. The pen is buried underneath a rock carefully placed there by Roger, seemingly to mark the spot. Bloopers and continuity errors * Actor John Baragrey flubs a line, referring to the town as "Collinwood", rather than Collinsport, leading to the following humorous exchange: * Blair: Are you from Collinwood? Victoria: No, I'm not from Collinsport, but I work there at a house called Collinwood. Blair: Collinwood? * The opening narration and dialogue again refer to Victoria being away in Bangor for several days, but the depicted course of events clearly show her entire trip has taken place during a single day. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 95 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 91-950095